Forgotten Birthday
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Astoria has had enough of just being a trophy wife. Sure she had it all, but was it really worth being Draco's wife? fluff


**For: Tat1312 Happy Birthday! I know it's only a day late, but I forgot. **

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Astoria leaned against the counter with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently. She kept glancing at the clock. Any minute, Draco would be coming home. Any minute, he'd make a brandy and take it to the parlor of the Malfoy Manor completely ignoring her. She sighed as their arranged marriage seemed like such a good idea at the time, but was a complete lie after the first month of being married. Astoria shook her head. How her father brought her into this, she had no idea why her father dragged her into it. Daphne would have been the better sister to be married to Draco, but no she had fallen in love with a Quidditch player and ran off with him making her parents furious.

The clock stroke eleven as Draco Apparated in front of her. He dusted off the light snow that had fallen onto him, off of his coat, hat, and laid it on the counter next to her knowing she hated him doing that. It took two steps to go to the back door and hang up his hat and coat. He snapped his fingers and instantly a house elf appeared. Another thing she hated. Was how he ordered them around. Sure, she had dozens of them growing up, but she treated them with respect, Draco did the opposite.

"Take the coat and hat, Plinky, and build a fire in my bedroom tonight," he ordered. Draco didn't even say "hello" to Astoria. She bounce from the counter and stood in front of him, preventing him to pass.

"Do I have to colour my hair red for you to notice me?" She remarked as she crossed her arms against her red sweater.

"Where on earth did that come from? Can I help it that I've had a busy day and want to relax?" He demanded. He eyed her deep blue eyes and smacked his hand on his fore head.

"You forgot didn't you?" She said not expecting an answer.

"Merlin, Astoria. Today's your-"

"My birthday. My twenty-third birthday to be exact," she finished for him.

"Well let's go to a club to celebrate. What about the new non-Muggle, Pure-blood one that just opened up. What was it's name? Dragon's Blood?" He sighed as he placed the drink on the near by table.

"I don't want to go out and celebrate. For once, I'd like you to pretend that I'm still here. This whole marriage is a lie. I'd like you to know that I'm your wife, and that you care about me. I'd like you to remember my birthday," She said out of frustration.

Astoria knew that men often forgot things, like Anniversaries, and meetings, but she never pictured him to forget her birthday. She sighed. This marriage was a lie. Sure they pretended to be madly in love in public, but she knew that he really didn't care about her. She knew she made Draco feel bad and hoped he would remember her next birthday.

"Astoria, look-" Draco started to say.

"Don't even bother. I'm going to bed. I'll see you hopefully in the morning. Don't forget we have a Christmas party tomorrow night with my parents." She frowned as she shoved past him with out even attempting to give her a kiss.

Astoria's golden curls bounced as she ran towards her end of the house. Another thing she hated was separate bedrooms. Why did first class Wizards have to have so many rules? Why couldn't she just be happy with a real marriage? Sleeping next to her husband instead of in separate bedrooms? Astoria thought as her own personal house elf Milly appeared to get Astoria in her usual, lonely bed time routine.

A crack brought her attention back into her bedroom as she came rushing out of the bathroom with Milly. Draco stood before her. As soon as Milly saw Draco, she instantly left leaving the two of them alone. Draco never visited Astoria in her side of the house. He mainly saw her at the dinner table, and then took off to his side of the Mansion for the night. Draco had inherited Malfoy Manor when his mother died. His father remained in Azkaban, and his mother died shortly after they had the arranged marriage.

"Draco, what on earth are you doing here and at this hour?" Astoria said. Her silk blue night gown hung tightly to her slender body.

"I can't pay my wife a visit?" He had a different tone in his voice.

"You can, but you never do. Why are you really here?" she asked.

"Astoria, look I'm sorry. I want to be with you on your last hour of your birthday. A friend of mine recently lost his wife, just sent me an owl today. I want you to know how important you are to me even though I was a prat and forgot your birthday. I'm sorry I've been taking advantage of having you here instead of really paying attention to you. I don't want to lose you," he said honestly. He wasn't blinking, Astoria knew he wasn't lying because of him not blinking. She sighed a happy sigh.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco. I thought this day would never come," she stated happily. She walked over to her husband.

"I don't want a trophy wife anymore, I want a real wife, and didn't realize how real I wanted her till I read my friend's letter. I am sorry Astoria," he said frowning. Astoria pulled Draco close to her and gently kissed the chapped lips of her husband.

The morning came with a smile on Astoria's face as she saw her husband still sleeping next to her. Astoria sat up, stretched her arms and continued to smile. Draco sat up in bed, placed his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning darling," he said sweetly.

"Morning," she replied as she turned to greet his kiss. "Thank you for last night."

"Astoria, I wanted last night. Needed to be with my wife. I'm done," he said suddenly. She turned around and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"I mean, I'm done with separate bedrooms. Forget that bull shit, I want to sleep next to my wife," he said smiling.

"Why the sudden change?" She asked him.

"Because I want to get to know you better. I wasn't happy with the arranged marriage like you, but I want to know my wife instead of guessing, or finding out stuff from tabloids," Draco replied.

"What kind of stuff did you find out from them?" She asked out of curiosity. Since the news leaked of the arranged marriage, their wedding had been the highlight of the Pure-Blood society. Every single wizard magazine had followed both of them for days trying to get details out of them. Draco finally threatened putting them in Azkaban (which had been restored after the war back to its normal place) if they didn't leave them alone, but every now and then one or two reporters snuck around the rules.

"That you love Emeralds," he said as he pulled a black satin box out of his pants pocket. He handed her the box. Inside, lay a silver necklace decorated with Emeralds. Two emerald earrings sparkled next to the necklace. "If I tell you my favorite gem will you leave me the bloody hell alone? It's Emeralds. Ever since I was a Slytherin at Hogwarts, I fell in love with the gem and wanted my own matching set. Now leave me the hell alone," Draco recited the exact line she gave to the reporters and smiled.

"Bloody hell," Astoria remarked.

"I didn't forget your birthday, I was out searching for the necklace that I knew you'd like. I found these in Hogsmeade. They're hand made by Goblins. I didn't mean to upset you last night and made up the story about my friend losing his wife, well no. I did know someone, but that was two years ago, not recently," he corrected himself.

"Draco! They're beautiful. I love it. This will be perfect for tonight's Christmas party." She kissed his lips again softly.

"I really do love you, Astoria," he said no longer having the guilty look of the forgotten birthday.

"I love you too, Draco. I am so glad we were made to be together. I don't think I'd want anyone else. It's hard to believe that our marriage will work, no matter what other people will say, as long as we are happy is what counts," Astoria replied. She placed the box down on the bed, turned to Draco and for once, was glad she was his wife.


End file.
